O que os olhos não Vêem
by Juks
Summary: Isabella Swan , é uma menina que tem que lidar com o preconceito e muitas dificuldades diárias , pois cada dia para ela é um grande desafio ! com exemplos de vida e amor , será que ela consegue ser feliz ? ..CAPITULO TRÊS MODIFICADO ! LEIAM E COMENTEM !
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** : Amo escrever essa fic e espero que gostem de Le-la !! Boa leitura ^^

**Prologo**

**Bella's POV**

Eu sempre adorei tudo a minha volta ,o cheiro , as formas , os sons . Tudo sempre foi diferente para mim . Mas coisas diferentes também tem seus lados ruins

Aqui estava eu , com oito anos de idade , escutando a professora dizer que escolherá dois alunos para lerem a redação feita de dever de casa.

Eu nunca gostei de ir lá na frente , todos riam de mim e eu não entendia por que .

Lembro do dia que comentei isso com a minha mãe , mas ela só disse que algumas pessoas são ima .. ima .. imaturas ? acho que foi isso que ela disse .Não entendi muita coisa , então só acenei com a cabeça e voltei a dormir.

Mas como eu ia dizendo , tudo tem seu lado ruim .Eu leio de um jeito diferente e algumas pessoas riem de mim .Dizem que minha letra é diferente e engraçada , mas para mim ela é normal.

-Quero que venham aqui .. –A falou indecisa – Steven e Isabella.

Ah não ! Eu odiava isso , mas relutantemente levantei da cadeira e , com certa dificuldade , andei até a frente da sala.

-Pode começar , Isabella.

Minha redação falava sobre meu irmão , pois meu pai é falecido e agora só tenho ele e minha mãe .

Comecei a ler e os risos começaram .Aquilo me incomodava , não gostava nem um pouco das pessoas rindo de mim .

**Peter's POV**

A minha colega na sala , tinha os olhos de uma cor esquisita e engraçada. Ela sempre foi diferente , embora sempre sorrindo , ficava sozinha.

E eu achava ela esquisita , afinal ela É esquisita.

Quando a bella foi ler em frente à classe eu queria fazer uma brincadeirinha com ela , então disse :

-Bella , sua esquisita ! Não se lê desse jeito !

Eu estava rindo , quando algo me surpreendeu ..Eu não sabia que cegos choravam

**N/A** : O que acharam ? Me deixem reviews falando !!

beijos


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A :**_MUITO obrigada a todos que comentaram !! Fiquei tão feliz __ , ainda mais quando vi que me adicionaram em favoritos *-* , mas a pessoa que me adicionou não comentou __ , gostaria muito que comentasse __ !!_

_Aqui vai mais um capitulo que como já estava pronto resolvi postar logoo __ ! Boa leitura !_

**2º Capitulo – Mudança . **

Bella's POV

Os anos foram se passando , com muita dificuldade , tenho que admitir .Nunca fiz nenhum amigo de verdade , não ser meu irmão e minha mãe, nunca namorei , nunca conversei com ninguém além de minha família.

Isso era horrível , além de não ter amigos , as pessoas riam de mim !Apesar de ter aprendido a ignorar , isso me magoa pessoas não conseguem ver nada além do exterior , pelo menos a maioria delas não vê .

Já estava com 17 anos e não era feliz , eu era conformada.

Estava sentada em minha cama pensando na mudança .Forks ! Meu irmão me contou que nessa cidade só chove e é minúscula.

Sabia que isso era por minha causa e isso me fez sentir horrível .Minha mãe amava Nova York e agora tinha que se mudar para uma cidade pacata para a filha não correr riscos.

Eu só fazia a minha família sofrer , se sacrificar para o meu bem-estar e isto estava me matando lentamente .Eu não era feliz , mas não significava que eles também tinham que ser infelizes.

Ouvi passos no corredor , pelo som e força eram de Renée .

Sequei minhas lágrimas rapidamente e fingi que ouvia música, mas eu só enganaria a um bebê , pois Renée me conhecia como ninguém e saberia que estive chorando. Suspirei resignada e deitei na cama.

-Querida , está pronta ? –Perguntou Renée , enquanto se encaminhava para dentro de meu quarto.

-Claro mãe –Minha voz estava um pouco rouca e isso alarmou mamãe.

-Filha , por que esteve chorando ? Aconteceu algo ? Você não quer se mudar ? –Ela perguntava desesperada – ME RESPONDA ISABELLA !

-Eu cansei mãe .-Respondi simplesmente.

-Cansou do que , minha menina ? –Perguntou ela em um tom preocupado.

-Cansei de ser alvo da preocupação de você e do Emm , cansei de ser a causa dos seus sacrifícios , de sua infelicidade !Cansei de ser um peso morto na vida de vocês –Comecei a chorar – Eu cansei de mim ! Eu sou imprestável !

Ela me abraçou e começou a gritar :

-Isabella , nunca mais fale isso ! Você é minha felicidade e de seu irmão também .Nós te amamos por ser quem você é , não por sua situação ! Você é minha heroína ! Eu me espelho em você , filha ! –Ela começou a chorar – Você é a prova viva de que se lutarmos podemos vencer qualquer coisa na vida ! Você é um exemplo para mim ! Nunca se esqueça de quem você realmente é ! Você tem um coração de ouro , uma alma genuína , você é minha heroína , meu exemplo , mas acima de tudo , **você é minha filha** e eu te amo ! Nunca se esqueça disso !!

Estávamos abraçadas e chorando .Eu queria muito acreditar nas palavras de minha mãe , mas não conseguia .

-VAMOS MEU POVO !! FORKS NOS AGUARDA !! –Gritou o Emmett lá de baixo.

Secamos as lágrimas e fomos para o aeroporto.

[...]

Depois de um vôo de avião e mais duas horas de viagem de carro , chegamos a nossa casa. Minha mãe nos direcionou para dentro e o Emmett saiu correndo , provavelmente explorar a casa.

-UAU ! –Exclamou minha mãe – É mais linda ainda ao vivo.

Aquilo me deu um aperto no coração .Eu nunca conseguiria ver , eu não podia saber das belezas das coisas em minha vida .Uma lágrima escapou silenciosamente , mas rapidamente a sequei.

-Maninha ! Ela é toda branca por fora , tem dois andares , 4 quartos , o seu é todo azul com uma janela que dá para o quintal , o meu é verde , o da mamãe é bege que nem o de hospedes ! –Ele começou a descrever a casa para mim – A cozinha é muito grande e a sala também ! Tem um jardim bem legal , e uma mini varanda no seu quarto ! Apesar de que chove muito ...

Ele continuou tagarelando e eu me desliguei .Não sabia como uma pessoa conseguia falar tanto ,mas tinha que agradecer .Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo e sempre me falava das coisas belas.

Sorri com esse pensamento.

-Emm , onde fica o banheiro ? Quero tomar um banho –Falei .

-Peraí que eu vou chamar a mamãe –Ele disse.

Sempre que ia tomar banho , minha mãe me acompanhava , pelo menos até eu decorar onde ficava cada coisa , mas mesmo assim acho que ela botava uma escuta , para caso eu me machucasse ela ouvir.

[...]

Fomos jantar e depois a mamãe começou a falar sobre seu novo emprego.

-Vai ser maravilhoso , meus filhos ! O hospital é tão arrumadinho e bonito .

Ela começou a descrever cada coisa do hospital e mais uma vez me desliguei .Apesar de ter curiosidade para ver as coisas , quando começam a falar delas eu me desligo , acho que faço isso para aplacar a dor e a curiosidade.

Fomos dormir cedo , afinal , amanhã seria o primeiro dia de aula .

_**N/A**__ :E aí ? Mereço Reviews ??_

_Bjs_

_:**_


	3. VOTAÇÃO !

**Isso daqui não é um capítulo , mas preciso que vocês leiam e votem , pois vai influenciar no enredo da fic !!**

**1)- Emmett :**

**a)Será carinhoso , engraçado , fofo , divertido e inteligente **

**b)Será avoado , engraçado , divertido e meio burrinho **

**c)Será carinhoso , avodo ,fofo e inteligente .**

**2) Rosalie :**

**a)Será mal educada e preconceituosa e uma Cullen**

**b)Será boazinha e amiga e uma Cullen**

**c)Será nervosa e preconceituosa e não será um Cullen**

**3) Jacob:**

**a) Ele não fará parte desta fanfic **

**b) Ele fará parte desta fanfic e gostará da bella **

**c) Ele fará parte desta fanfic e não gostará de bella **

**4) Haverá uma "surpresa" no próximo capitulo .Quem vocês gostariam que fosse a surpresa :**

**a) Alice**

**b) Jasper**

**Conto com o voto de vocês !! Até domingo !!**

**bjs**

**:****


	4. Chapter 3 parte 1

**N/A:**

Oi gente !! Aqui está a versão um pouco melhor , eu espero , da primeira parte do capitulo 3

Queria agradecer de coração por comentar e votar : **Polly Cullen ,Belle26 ,Dani Cullen , Ariel, Estela Sousa,Natty, Mila Masen Cullen ,Artemise3000, Cintia-Cullen, Lexinhacullen, rah ,Dada Cullen ,Regina Swan Cullen , Wal.**

Em relação à votação , ficou assim :

Emmett: **a)Será carinhoso , engraçado , fofo , divertido e inteligente**

Rosalie:** b)Será boazinha e amiga e uma Cullen**

Jacob: **c) Ele fará parte desta fanfic e não gostará de bella**

Surpresa :** b) Jasper**

Lembrando que eu posto aqui, no nyah e no Twilight Brasil !!

Esse capitulo terá duas ou tres partes e nessa primeira parte visei mais o lado carinhoso do Emm e um pouquinho do outro lado da Renée..

AVISO: A bella não tem condições de ter aparelhos especiais para ela , somente o computador que foi um presente de seu falecido avô. Ela não sabe muito sobre as novas tecnologias que ela pode ultilizar , isso será descoberto com o tempo !

Boa leitura !! Espero que o capitulo esteja melhor !

**-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 3 – Primeiro dia de aula (Parte 1) .**

**Bella's POV**

_-SOCORRO !! ME AJUDEM !! – Gritava uma mulher_

_-O que aconteceu, meu amor ? –Perguntou um homem._

_-Roubaram-no ! Tiraram ele de mim ... –Dizia ela com a voz rouca por causa do choro._

...

Acordei meio assustada .. Era a primeira vez que eu , não era muito um sonho , sendo que eu não via nada , só escutava , mas mesmo assim era um sonho.

Me levantei e fui tateando até a porta , mas minha mãe foi mais rápida e a abriu para mim.

-Bom dia ,filhota –Disse ela alegremente.- Vem ! Vamos andar pela casa para você se acostumar e ter pontos de referencia .Afinal , você não gosta da bengala .

-Bom dia ,mãe .–Falei desanimada.- Eu não gosto de depender de nada.

-Não fique assim .Hoje vai ser tão bom !– Ela falou tentando me animar.

Minha mãe fez um tour comigo por toda a casa e agora ficaria bem mais fácil de andar por aqui.(N/A: Vlw Gabi !)

Depois disso tomei um banho e quando estava voltando para o quarto , sinto alguém pulando , provavelmente de minha mãe , vindos de meu quarto.

-Mãe por que você está pulando ?

(Música: .com/watch?v=rbErAYk3Imc&feature=player_embedded ESCUTEM (*Butterfly – lifehouse* …se o link não aparecer, ele também está no meu perfil ^^ )

-Ah querida ! Eu tinha comprado uma roupa para você usar e o primeiro dia de aula vai ser a ocasião .

**She watches the darkness creep in, oh**

**Come by an half past day**

**She sits by the weeping willow**

**Sad that she can't relay**

**She dreams of someday getting out of this place**

**She said she's never felt at home**

**Even in her own face.**

_**Ela assiste a escuridão chegar de mansinho, oh**_

_**Vinda pela metade de um dia passado**_

_**Ela se senta sob o salgueiro chorão**_

_**Tão triste que não pode expressar**_

_**Ela sonha em algum dia sair desse lugar**_

_**Ela diz que nunca se sentiu em casa**_

_**Mesmo em sua própria cara**_

Suspirei.

-Você sabe que eu não posso ver , né ? –Perguntei cinicamente.

Eu marcava minhas camisas para saber as cores delas, minha mãe falava as cores e eu marcava .(N/A : Vlw naty !)

**I ****know it won't be long**

**Until you turn to a butterfly**

**I know you're weak and you're hanging on**

**Go give it another try.**

_**Eu sei que não vai demorar**_

_**Até que você se torne uma borboleta**_

_**Eu sei que você está fraca e está esperando**_

_**Vá tentar outra vez**_

- Eu sei ,mas os outros podem e chega de você se fazer de vítima , aceite de uma vez por todas a sua condição por que .. –Ela parou no meio da frase e uma onda de tristeza me invadiu – Quer dizer .. querida ,eu não falei por mal ..

**She dreams of parkways and those wings**

**That look like parachutes**

**She dreams of waterfalls**

**That sweep your feet from under you**

**She finds her comfort inside Bedtime **

**stories and fairytales **

**Anything with a happy ending**

**She says it can never fade.**

_**Ela sonha com alamedas e aquelas asas**_

_**Que parecem pára-quedas**_

_**Ela sonha com cachoeiras**_

_**Que varrem seus pés por debaixo de você**_

_**Ela encontra seu conforto interno**_

_**Histórias para dormir e contos de fadas**_

_**Qualquer coisa com um final feliz**_

_**Ela diz que isso nunca pode apagar**_

Aquilo realmente me magoou .Eu não sabia que a minha mãe pensava aquilo de mim.

sentei no chão , abracei meus joelhos e desabei a chorar.

**I know it won't be long**

**Until you turn to a butterfly**

**I know you're weak but you're hanging on**

**Cause you're dreaming of a open sky**

_**Eu sei que não vai demorar**_

_**Até você se torne uma borboleta**_

_**Eu sei que você está fraca e está esperando**_

_**Porque você está sonhando com um céu aberto**_

"_-SOCORRO !! ME AJUDEM !! – Gritava uma mulher_

_-O que aconteceu, meu amor ? –Perguntou um homem._

_-Roubaram-no ! Tiraram ele de mim ... –Dizia ela com a voz rouca por causa do choro."_

Me lembrei do sonho .Se fosse comigo eu não poderia fazer nada , não saberia quem tirou aquela coisa de mim .. eu era simplesmente inútil na vida de todos.

**She don't wanna talk about it**

**Cause that's all that she's done**

**She don't wanna think about it**

**She's not the only one**

**She doesn't wanna be the one**

**She doesn't have to be**

**Doesn't have to be.**

_**Ela não quer falar disso**_

_**Porque isso é tudo o que ela tem feito**_

_**Ela não quer pensar nisso**_

_**Ela não é a única**_

_**Ela não quer ser a única**_

_**Ela não tem que ser**_

_**Não tem que ser**_

Senti alguém me abraçando ,mas não era minha mãe , e sim, meu irmão.

**She wants to be the girl**

**Who swept of her feet in the end**

**She wants to live her life what's real**

**And not just for pretend**

**She dreams of laughter in the rain**

**She says it's her favorite sound**

**She dreams of plastic parents that**

**Would never let her down**

_**Ela quer ser a garota**_

_**Que varreu seus pés no final**_

_**Ela quer viver a vida dela, o que é real.**_

_**E não só fingimento**_

_**Ela sonha dar risada na chuva**_

_**Ela diz que esse é seu som favorito**_

_**Ela sonha com seus pais de plástico**_

_**Que nunca a decepcionariam**_

-Bellinha ,nunca se esqueça de quem você realmente é ! Não deixe suas inseguranças e medos afetarem o seu valor .Você é a menina mais bonita e inteligente que eu conheço e nunca deixe ninguém , nem você mesma , tirar o seu verdadeiro valor !! –Ele disse me abraçando mais forte

Sorri e o abracei , ele era um ótimo irmão ,era meu melhor amigo.

**know it won't be long**

**Until you turn to a butterfly**

**I know you're weak and you're hanging on**

**Cause you're dreaming of a open sky**

**And go and give it just another try**

_**Eu sei que não vai demorar**_

_**Até você se torne uma borboleta**_

_**Eu sei que você está fraca e está esperando**_

_**Porque você está sonhando com um céu aberto**_

_**E vá tentar outra vez**_

-Eu te amo ,Emm !! Muito obrigada por tudo !! –Disse secando as lágrimas.

**I know it won't be long**

**Until you turn to a butterfly**

**I know you're weak but you're hanging on**

**Cause you're dreaming of a open sky.**

_**Eu sei que não vai demorar**_

_**Até você se torne uma borboleta**_

_**Eu sei que você está fraca e está esperando**_

_**Porque você está sonhando com um céu aberto**_

-Irmão é para isso .. e também para cobrar os favores depois – Ele disse rindo e eu o acompanhei.- Agora anda preguiçosa ! Chega de chorar , põem a roupa e vamos comer pra depois ir para o colégio.-Ele falou animado.

Soltei um muxoxo .

-Sério que você está animado com as aulas , Emm ?

-Claro ué ! Vou bater em todos os garotos que olharem para você , isso cura o tédio e vai me deixar ocupado o resto do ano. –Ele disse rindo.

-Até parece.

-Você que não percebe maninha , você que não percebe ! Agora xispa e vai se arrumar , ô tagarela.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu coloquei a roupa que minha mãe me deu. De acordo com ela , a roupa era : uma blusa branca com listras ,um 'casaco' preto com uma calça jeans escura , uma sapatilha cinza com detalhes e um óculos de sol.

(link da foto : .) Também está no meu perfil !!

Depois de tomar café , eu e Emm fomos para o colé foi direto para a secretaria pegar os horários enquanto eu ficava sentada esperando ele.

-Bella ,peguei seus horários .Assim que chegarmos em casa você escreve no seu computador e imprime –Ele falou .-Mas hoje eu te acompanho à todas as aulas e na hora do recreio a gente faz um tour pelo colégio e eu te mostro os pontos de referencia e com o tempo você se acostuma .

-Tudo bem .Vamos ? –Perguntei desanimada.

-Não fica assim não ! Eu conheci uma pessoa lá na secretaria que pode ajudar muito você .

-Eu não preciso de babá ,Emmett ! Agora vamos logo.

Entramos em uma sala ,que o Emm disse ser de inglês.

-Babacas ! –Emm sussurrou, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

-O que ? –Perguntei.

-Os idiotas desses meninos não param de te olhar -Ele disse com raiva - hoje vou me divertir – Completou com a voz maliciosa .

-Para de inventar coisas Emmett –Falei rolando os olhos.

-Não estou inventando nada – Ele se defendeu – Agora eu tenho que ir para a minha aula .Não saia da carteira até eu chegar aqui , está bem ? Prometo chegar aqui 1 minuto antes do sinal para te levar até a próxima aula .

Eu bufei.

-Tchau Emm.

-Tchau gata ! –Ele disse alto o suficiente para toda sala ouvir ,me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha .

Só o Emmett mesmo para fazer essas bobagens. Senti alguém se aproximando e se sentando ao meu lado.

-Olá ,meu nome é Ângela ! Você é a Isabella ,certo ? –Uma voz fina me perguntou.

Virei na direção da voz e respondi.

-Sim ,mas pode me chamar de bella.

-Ok .

Ela não falou mais nada e o professor começou a passar a matéria no quadro e eu tinha esquecido minha máquina em casa , ou seja , sem chance de escrever alguma eu escutei ele passando de carteira em carteira , provavelmente para olhar se alguém tinha copiado.

,posso saber por que não copiou a matéria ? E está mexendo no celular ?

-Ah professor .. aquela menina ali também não copiou que eu vi. –Uma voz enjoada falou.- E o celular .. ah professor .. quem não usa ,né ?

-Primeiro :Deus deu a vida para cada um cuidar da sua , .A não copiou ,pois não trouxe o _material_ e já havia me avisado antes. segundo: Se preocupe com a sua nota , que não é boa , ao invés das notas dos outros ; terceiro : Se preocupe mesmo com sua nota , pois além de ser ruim ,você acaba de levar suspensão por mexer no celular durante a aula e não copiar a matéria ! Agora , por favor , se retire e vá para a diretoria.

A sala toda ficou em silencio enquanto a garota pegava suas coisas e saía da sala.

-Uau ... adorei isso !! –Falou a Ângela.

Eu ri baixinho e o sinal tocou , Emmett veio me buscar e me levar para todas as aulas.

Agora era ,finalmente o almoçávamos andando em direção ao refeitório quando ele começa a falar das suas aulas.

-Conheci uma garota legal na minha aula de trigonometria .

-aham .. legal,né ? Coitada dela , você vai atacar ela em uma hora de desatenção.

-Eu ? –Ele perguntou indignado – Não sou animal para atacar ninguém !

-Sério ? O ser humano é o que ? –Perguntei sarcástica.

-Ok sua nerd ! Vamos , vou te apresentar à ela .

Entramos em um lugar com muita gente falando ao mesmo tempo ,deduzi ser o refeitório .

-Oi Emmett – Disse uma voz feminina – Essa deve ser sua irmã ,certo?

-Isso aí ! Rosalie essa é Bella , Bella essa é a Rosalie .

-Prazer em .. –Fui interrompida por um abraço que esperava que fosse dela , então abracei de volta.

-O prazer é meu bella. –Ela disse ainda me abraçando – Mas me chame de ! Meus irmãos estão lá na mesa.

[..]

-Gente ! Esse é o Emmett , meu ..anh .. amigo –Eu segurei a risada- E essa é a minha futura amiga , Bella.

-Como você pode falar que ela vai ser sua futura amiga , Rose ? –Perguntou uma voz rouca e doce , a voz mais linda que eu já escutei (N/A : Adivinha quem é ?! kkkkk')

-Porque eu sei , Edward !

-Já que ninguém nos apresenta .. prazer ,sou Alice , esse é o meu namorado/'irmão' Jasper e aquele é o Edward o nosso irmão –Disse uma voz parecida com um tilintar de sinos.

-Prazer bella , acho que seremos grandes amigos – Disse uma voz grossa

-Ah qual é ? Se é assim eu também vou ser seu grande amigo bella ! – Falou a voz que reconheci ser de Edward.

-Prazer – Eu disse com o Emmett.- Espero que estejam certos.

-Mas é só amigo , ouviu bem ? Já basta os retardados da sala dela. –Falou o Emm.

-Pára com isso Emmett ! –Eu disse envergonhada – Se olharam é por outra razão.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um momento.

-Eer .. bella, vamos dar uma volta pelo colégio – Perguntou o Emmett.

-Claro , vamos ! –Eu disse.

-Hey , espera ! Deixa que eu vou com ela !! –Disse a Alice ,com a voz empolgada .

-Tudo bem ,Emm .Vamos Alice.- Eu disse suspirando.

Ela agarrou meu braço e começou a tagarelar.

-Amei sua roupa ! Ninguém aqui se veste bem , tirando minha família , e agora chegou você ! Bonita, legal ,bem vestida e minha futura melhor amiga ,porque amiga minha você já é !!

Eu ri da empolgação dela.

-Acho que essa coisa de prever o futuro é de família, né ?

-Que nada . Eu só sei reconhecer quando a pessoa é boa ou não.

-Então .. eu sou uma pessoa boa ?

-Claro ! E especial também .. nos dois sentidos – Ela disse com a voz mais baixa.

-Especial ,você quer dizer inútil –Disse com a voz amargurada.

-Não você não é !O jasper , mais do que ninguém , sabe muito bem disso-Ela disse.

-Como assim ?

-Bella , você não pôde perceber ,mas o jazz está na cadeira de rodas.

**She's not the only one**

**She doesn't wanna be the one**

**She doesn't have to be**

**Doesn't have to be.**

Ela não é a única

Ela não quer ser a única

Ela não tem que ser

Não tem que ser

**-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A : **

E aí galera ? Gostaram ? Tentei melhorar , mas os próximos capítulos serão melhores ;)

Quanto mais comentários mais rápido sai o post !!

Beijos e comentem ! Até o próximo capitulo

Dany Cullen : A Bella nunca poderá ver ? nem se ela fizer transplante ? ela nao usa oculos escuros? o emm tem qantos anos?

Resposta : Bom ,sobre a bella poder ,futuramente, enxergar , eu estou decidindo ainda. Ela usa óculos escuros sim , como apareceu nesse capitulo e em relação a idade ,lá vai :

-Isabella : 17

-Alice :17

-Edward :17

-Emmett: 18

-Rosalie :18

-Jasper : 18

-Renée : 41

-Carlisle : 33

-Esme : 30

-Jacob : Ainda não definido .


	5. Chapter 3 parte 2

Gente , me desculpa !

Não queria conseguir postar depois de 26 dias , mas é que estava sem inspiração e estou com dificuldade para continuar esta fic .

Queria agradecer a quem comentou, realmente me deixou muito feliz e me deu forças para não parar de postar :**lexinhacullen ,naty , cintia-cullen,belle26 ,dada cullen, wal , Milla masen cullen , Regina swan cullen , dany cullen ,lariis star ,pandora S. , JR, Isabelle-ce** .. e pedir a quem não comentou que comentem 

boa leitura !

REPONDENDO ÀS PERGUNTAS :

-Eles NÃO são vampiros

-Jasper vai voltar a andar

-Sobre a bella ainda não decidi se ela volta a enxergar.

-No próximo capitulo o Jasper irá explicar como ele ficou paraplégico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AVISO :** A bella ainda não sabe das tecnologias que ela pode utilizar e vê a sua deficiência como algo que impede ela viver normalmente .MAS esse é o ponto de vista DELA ! Não quero que ninguém se ofenda aqui !

_-Acho que essa coisa de prever o futuro é de família, né?_

_-Que nada. Eu só sei reconhecer quando a pessoa é boa ou não._

_-Então.. Eu sou uma pessoa boa?_

_-Claro! E especial também.. Nos dois sentidos – Ela disse com a voz mais baixa._

_-Especial você quer dizer inútil-Disse com a voz amargurada._

_-Não você não é!O Jasper , mais do que ninguém , sabe muito bem disso - Ela disse._

_-Como assim?_

_-Bella, você não pôde perceber, mas o jazz está na cadeira de rodas._

**Capitulo 3 (parte 2)**

**Bella's POV**

Eu não sei se era certo, mas senti um conforto ao saber que Jasper era paraplégico, foi como se eu não estivesse sozinha. Claro que eu sabia que havia outras pessoas nas minhas condições, mas nunca convivi com uma.

-Se você quiser, vamos para minha casa depois do colégio e lá vocês conversam sobre isso – Disse Alice.

-Mas eu acabei de te conhecer –Estranhei –Além do mais, duvido que me deixem ir – Completei amargamente.

Não gostava de depender de ninguém e ter que fazer isso me incomodava muito, mas o que eu podia fazer? NADA.

-Que isso bella!Deixam sim e o Emmett também vai, além de ser uma oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor.

Dei um suspiro e somente assenti.

-Ótimo, agora vamos voltar lá para mesa.. Acho que já te mostrei tudo o que tinha nesse colégio.

-Você estuda aqui há muito tempo Alice?

-Na verdade me mudei para cá ano passado e bem.. Não nos adaptamos muito bem com as pessoas daqui.

-Mas por que não? Vocês me parecem ser tão legais.

-Acho que você e seu irmão são os únicos a pensar desse modo.

-Eu não entendo.

-Nem eu – Ela disse amargamente, dando a impressão de que estava se lembrando de outras coisas.

Mas percebi que não era a hora certa de insistir muito nesse assunto. Fomos em direção à mesa e uma voz parcialmente conhecida por mim, disse:

-Se eu fosse você, bella, saía correndo antes que a Alice fizesse você de cobaia. -Falou Edward em um tom de brincadeira.

-Há Há –Disse Alice – Você é tão engraçado Edward, mas...

-Eu sei que sou e também sou bonito-Ele disse a interrompendo.

-Maaaas, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser brutalmente interrompida, a Bella e o Emmett vão lá para casa depois do colégio.

-A gente vai é? –Perguntou Emmett rindo

-Claro que sim, eu já disse.

-Tudo bem, mas acho melhor avisar a minha mãe primeiro.

Quando o Emm tocou nesse assunto, meu coração se apertou lembrando do dia que tive com ela.

*** Flash Back On /***

_-Ah querida! __Eu tinha comprado uma roupa para você usar e o primeiro dia de aula vai ser a ocasião._

_Suspirei._

_-Você sabe que eu não posso ver né? –Perguntei cinicamente._

_Eu marcava minhas camisas para saber as cores delas, minha mãe falava as cores e eu marcava._

_- Eu sei, mas os outros podem e chega de você se fazer de vítima, aceite de uma vez por todas a sua condição por que.. –Ela parou no meio da frase e uma onda de tristeza me invadiu – Quer dizer.. Querida, eu não falei por mal.._

*** Flash Back Off /***

-Está tudo bem bella? –Perguntou Jasper

-Sim.. Eer.. –O sinal tocou me salvando de uma desculpa esfarrapada- Eu tenho que ir para a próxima aula. –Disse me levantando da cadeira.

-Espera –Disse Alice – Qual é a sua próxima aula?

Peguei a folha com os horários e entreguei a ela.

-Hmm.. Inglês é do lado da minha se quiser eu te acompanho.

-Pode deixar que essa é a minha próxima aula, eu te levo.. Bella, certo? –Disse uma voz desconhecida – Prazer, Jacob Black.

Quando virei para o lugar de onde o som vinha, senti-o ofegar. Sempre a mesma reação , apenas suspirei e troquei o peso do corpo.

-Eer.. Anh.. Na verdade essa não é minha próxima aula.. -Ele disse tentando se esquivar.

-Algum problema, amigo? –Disse meu irmão, se levantando da cadeira.

-Não.. Não, claro que não.. É só que..

-Depois que você viu que eu era cega desistiu de me acompanhar, porque provavelmente com o seu QI igual à de uma ameba, acha que isso é contagioso, mas eu queria que fosse sabe? Aí você iria dar com a cara no poste.. Se bem que nem precisa né? Com sua super inteligência você consegue fazer isso até enxergando.

Eu não sei, juro que não sei como eu falei isso. Acho que foi como uma válvula de escape ,já estava cansada das pessoas me humilharem desse jeito, então após falar aquilo saí andando na direção da porta do refeitório ,mas quando estava atravessando-a alguém me segura pelo braço .

-Você está bem, bella?

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não fiquei surpresa ao constatar que era Jasper ali, segurando meu braço. E a única coisa que me veio à cabeça foi : "como ele chegou aqui tão rápido ?"

-Eu posso ser paraplégico, mas ainda posso me deslocar em uma velocidade normal, bella – Ele disse com a voz compreensiva

Foi aí que eu percebi que tinha externado meu pensamento.

-Desculpa , não foi minha intenção colocar dessa maneira ..-Tentei explicar

-Tudo bem , mas e você ? Está bem ?

-Eu não sei ,mas de qualquer forma isso não importa.

-Por que ?

-Eu achava que se importavam comigo ,mas hoje percebi que nem minha mãe se importa.

-Hmm , então eu presumo que eu também não me importo ,certo ? Porque eu estou aqui te perguntando como você está só por diversão ,né ?

Eu não sabia o que ,eu conhecia ele há algumas horas e ele já se preocupava comigo ? Impossível.

-Por educação, talvez.

-E como sabe que eu sou uma pessoa educada ?

-Como se importa com uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer ? –Retruquei com outra pergunta.

-As vezes a resposta não pode ser dada pelo simples fato de que não a conhece, somente reconhece ser o certo a fazer .

-Então você está fazendo isso porque acha que é o certo e não por se importar comigo.

-É engraçado como as pessoas não conseguem se desvencilhar de velhos hábitos ,mesmo se a pessoa não acha aquilo , ela sempre vai ter essa reação , é como se fosse um robô e vai continuar sendo até conseguir se desprogramar .

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei passando e repassando essa frase em minha mente, só reparei que estava divagando quando alguém me cutuca.

-Bella ! Vamos ,eu te acompanho para a sua aula –Disse Alice.

-Mas , onde está .. quer dizer .. da onde você .. como .. já bateu o sinal ? –Consegui perguntar depois de um certo esforço .

Ela deu uma risadinha.

-O Jasper foi para aula e eu vim assim que ele foi embora ,porque o sinal já tinha batido.

-Ah –Foi o que eu consegui responder.

O resto do dia, no colégio, foi comum ,tive uma das aulas com Ângela e outra com Alice .

Agora só restava ir para a casa dos Cullen e era isso que eu estava fazendo no momento.

-Qual é o carro de vocês ? –Perguntou Edward.

-Um jipe stark verde –Emm respondeu em um tom orgulhoso.

-Ah , é aquela ervilha gigante ali ? –Perguntou Alice.

Eu nem os outros , exceto Emmett, pudemos controlar a risada .

-Não ofenda meu EBM .-Ele disse em um tom defensivo.

-O que é EBM ? –Perguntou Rose.

-Emmett's big monster -Eu respondi rindo. (EBM = grande monstro do Emmett)

-Então ta bom viu ! Isso é inveja de vocês .Afinal , qual é seu carro , Edward ?

-Um volvo xc60 , o da alice um mazda MX-5 miata 2010 , da rose uma BMW z4 e do japer um GrandCabrio , adaptado , lógico ,mas todos vamos no meu volvo para não chamar atenção.

Emmett soltou um muxoxo e eu que nunca entendi de carro fiquei na minha.

-Onde fica a casa de vocês ? –Eu perguntei tentando tirar a atenção do pobre EBM.

-Fica meio que dentro da floresta ,mas é muito legal –Respondeu Edward.

-Tinha que ser , a mamãe tem um ótimo gosto ...–Falou Alice .

-E é por isso que eu sou assim –Completaram Edward,Rose e Jasper.

-Taaaa né – Falamos (eu e Emm)

Começamos a rir e cada um foi para seu respectivo carro.

-E aí maninha , está gostando do colégio ?

-É , em parte sim.

-E qual a parte ruim ?

-A do Jacob Black é um exemplo.

-Pode deixar que desse a gente cuida – Ele disse com a voz maliciosa

-O que você está pretendendo fazer , Emm ?

-Nada , por que você sempre me pergunta isso ?

-Pelo simples fato de que te conheço Emmett Swan .

Ele deu uma gargalhada e ligou o som do carro.

Eu sabia que ele iria aprontar alguma ,mas esse "a gente cuida" .. será que os Cullen vão ajudá-lo ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A:

Eu particulamente não gostei desse capitulo , achei que ficou meio chato de se ler ,mas comentem e digam o que acharam !

COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM que eu posto o outro no próximo domingo e prometo que vai ser muito interessante o capitulo 4 , ok ?

bjs  
:**

PS.: links dos carros no meu perfil !


	6. AVISO

gente quero pedir imensas desculpas pelo meu sumiço , vim aqui só para dar um aviso .

como vcs tem visto eu realmente nao estou mais postando as fics , porque tenho muitas coisas para fazer , nem tenho tempo para ler as fics , imagina escrever .

eu vou ver o que consigo fazer a respeito , porque eu troquei de computador e perdi os capitulos que estavam quase prontos , aí vou ter que reescreve-los .

sei que devem estar cansados de desculpas e demora , mas faço o que eu posso , vou começar a reescreve-los ,nao tenho data para mais nada

desculpem mais uma vez ! sei que ja estão cansados disso , mas realmente me sinto mal por ter deixado as fics de lado

espero que entendam ,

bjs


End file.
